


somewhere in a half-dream

by goodmorningbeloved



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Goddammit, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbeloved/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved
Summary: “You didn’t get me a welcome home present,” Tony murmurs against his neck.





	somewhere in a half-dream

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING FOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS**. no specific plot points named, but.....the implications are there.
> 
> [tumblr post](http://goodmorningbeloved.tumblr.com/post/173356962882/warning-for-mild-infinity-war-spoilers-you-didnt). also an invitation to come @ me because this movie...............
> 
> title's from the tree ring's ["brushbroom glow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmFQ7x73Cyo)

“You didn’t get me a welcome home present,” Tony murmurs against his neck. 

Steve tilts his face into his hair, breathes in the scent of him. Warm and damp from the shower, Tony feels astonishingly  _alive_ in his arms, and yet Steve wonders still if he’s holding a ghost.

“Got a whole moon, once,” Tony slurs. “How’re you gonna beat that, Steve?”

 _I thought I would never see you again_ , Steve wants to confess.  _I thought I lost you._

“The phone,” he says softly. “When I picked up, I didn’t— it wasn’t your voice.”

Tony shifts against him and Steve moves his arm to accept him, smoothing his hand over his scar until he can keep him close by the small of his back. The ache in his muscles haven’t gone, but he would endure it for Tony. Steve waits and waits for him to say something. Tony doesn’t.

“What happened up there?” Steve whispers, because he’s never heard him so  _quiet_. 

He remembers the day before, although it already feels like centuries ago: the armor alighting from the sky, the battle, Tony untangling himself from Iron Man once it really was over, gaunt-eyed and pale despite their victory – if it was one at all.

 _Where did you go?_ Steve wants to know.  _How much of you was left up there?_

It’s a moment before Tony’s voice comes, thick and plaintive: “Don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”

Steve feels him curl in closer, as if trying to protect himself from something that Steve hadn’t been able to.

“Just let me be home,” Tony continues to plead. “I’m– so tired, Steve. Just let me…”

Steve holds him tighter for it, even if his hands are trembling as awfully as Tony’s.

“You are,” he promises, again and again. “You are. You are.”


End file.
